Charlatan
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: Grace's thoughts after Adam confesses his wrongdoing to her and throughout the second part of the show.


This story spoils the second half of Trial and Error so read at your own risk. Thanks to shadowcrawler for all her help and youcrazything for kindly watching certain parts of the show and letting me know what the characters were sayinng!

Title: Charlatan

Author: Elizabeth

Summary: Grace's thoughts throughout the episode beginning when Adam tells her he cheated on Joan.

Spoilers: Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia or anything. I am broke. Do not sue.

_I cheated on Joan._

Of all the things he could have said, this had to be the worst. I stopped following him and stood there, frozen like a statue. Rove cheated on Girardi? I couldn't believe it. He turned around and just stared at me expectantly.

"Say something." He said in a hard tone, his face held together tightly.

I shook my head slightly and looked at him, confused and upset. This wasn't the Adam Rove I grew up with. He would never do this, especially not to Girardi. If he could cheat on someone, did that mean everyone in the world could do the same thing? Even Luke?

"What…I mean what do you want from me?"

He took a few steps forward till he was right up against me. I could feel his breath on my face. I just looked at him, still in shock over what he had said. _I cheated on Joan. _He was breathing hard and I felt a little fearful.

"It was just sex a couple of times. It didn't mean anything." He said acting like it was no big deal.

I looked at him in shock and surprise. Who was this person? He gets his first kiss from the girl he is so in love with and he turns around and has sex with another girl? This was too much information to bear. Just a few weeks ago I had told him what a nice, upstanding guy he was. Now he turned into this…this person who didn't seem to realize that what he had done would ruin his relationship with Girardi forever.

"And you had to tell me this, _why_?"

"I don't know." Was all he said.

I raised my eyebrows. He just told me he cheated on Girardi and he doesn't know why? If a guy told me that, I would have them in the hospital so fast they wouldn't even know what hit them.

"I had to tell someone." He said as he leaned against the brick wall. "I figured you'd understand. I mean you're the one with the whole view on relationships not being possessive and everything."

I shook my head, angry that he was saying this to my face. Okay so maybe I did think that but did he think I actually meant you could do something so horrible to someone you supposedly care about? He had a distorted view on what my beliefs were and it made me feel like he didn't know me at all.

"So I'm supposed to tell you it's okay?" I gave him a look. What was okay about going behind your girlfriend's back and having sex with someone else?

"Well…yeah…no…I don't know." He looked down at the ground.

"Look, dude, don't drag me into this." I said starting to leave. I couldn't listen to anymore of his garbage. I turned around, still disturbed by what he said when I heard him start.

"You think people are supposed to own each other?" he asked taking a few steps towards me. I was glad he didn't get so close this time.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think and what Girardi thinks and I think you know what that's gonna be." I said looking at him. I was still trying to figure out how he could do something like this.

He looked as if he was finally thinking about what I said and he leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, okay, but it's over."

I looked up at his apology. Did he even know what he was sorry for?

"It was Bonnie and I just…"

The moment he said her name, I put my hand up and shook my head. "No, no, no I don't want details."

"You're not going to say anything are you?" he barely looked at me.

I looked at him for a moment. He was seriously asking me this? Girardi deserved to know but it would be better if she heard it from him. I just shrugged and shook my head. "No." I was seriously upset and couldn't believe that he could do this. Things were going to change drastically and now he wanted me to keep my mouth shut. "But thanks for putting me in the middle of this. I've missed this in my life." I knew the moment Girardi found out, she would hate him. This would cause me to be in the middle.

I turned around and walked away, his words stuck in my head. _I cheated on Joan._

* * *

This day has turned into a nightmare. I can't stop thinking about what Adam did to Girardi. It's so unreal! She's been so unbelievably happy lately and her world was going to be crushed when, or if, she found out what Rove did. Damn it Rove. I couldn't even sleep through English because I keep picturing you standing there with a straight face telling me that you cheated on your girlfriend. 

I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was 2:20. Oh damn! I was supposed to meet Luke five minutes ago! I turned around and ran through the hall to try and get to the biology closet in time. I groaned when some idiot ran into me.

"Watch where you're going, scuzzcrack!" I yelled continuing on my way.

I pushed the door open and stood there, getting my breath when I looked down. Luke was sitting there reading his textbook. He looked at me with one of his smiles.

"You're late."

I smiled slightly. Looking at him, I thought about all he had done for me. Would he be willing to throw that all away? I closed the door and sat down across from him. He looked at me curiously.

"Where were you?" Luke asked, innocently.

I just looked at him, thinking about what his reaction would be. He was Joan's brother and fiercely protective of her. If he found out, he would probably do a lot more damage to Adam than I could even if I wanted to.

"I just lost track of time." I said.

Luke nodded. "So I looked up a trial that was similar to the story of Ja-"

Not wanting to hear anything about the trial and the people involved, I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He made a small noise but he kissed me back, placing a hand on my chin. I pulled away to look at him.

"Grace?" he looked at me concerned.

I shook my head. "Can it, fly boy." That's all I said before I kissed him again.

* * *

After an hour of making Luke melt into a puddle, I headed home. When I got there, I listened for the sounds of bottles clinking. When I didn't hear anything, I went upstairs and dropped my bag near the door. I sat on my unmade bed as my thoughts once again took me back to what Adam had admitted to me that morning. I dropped my head on my pillow trying to make sense of the situation. 

I closed my eyes and tried to remember any signs that pointed towards this situation. Were they having problems that I wasn't aware of? Was Rove unhappy? Girardi was floating on air! As for me…I was now stuck in the middle. I had a childhood friend who did the dumbest thing in the universe, a best girl friend who I can finally talk to, and a boyfriend who just so happens to be the girl's brother!

Life sincerely sucked.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and got ready for the trial. I had all my notes ready and I knew what I was going to say. I just hope I can concentrate on the trial rather than the defendant and his prosecuting girlfriend. 

I went downstairs and headed to school, dreading what was to come. Once I got there, I went to get some coffee before going into the room where the trial would be held. As I suspected, Girardi and Rove were hanging off each other. Making myself look neutral, I walked up and went for my part of the desk. They were both hugging and acting cute. How could he possibly act like that?

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy, Rove." I said before setting my things down.

I was putting my things down when Joan spoke to me. "I hope you're ready cause the prosecution is locked and loaded."

I looked towards Rove. "You don't know the real Jack." Girardi raised her eyebrows slightly and Rove just stood there. If only she knew. "Save it for the trial." I turned to see Luke walking up with some papers.

"Okay, I found another legal precedence for your defense if other fairy tales are admissible." He said as I took a pencil out of my ear. He proceeded to tell me what he found as I tried to ignore the two lovebirds in the background. I wanted to forget what Rove had done just for one day. One day, please.

After Luke and I were finished, we took our seats as well as Adam. A scrawny nervous looking kid, the Bailiff according to the stupid name tag, rushed over to the door to greet Mr. Harbison and an official looking woman.

"Here ye! Here ye! Mock trial is now in session!" The kid said in a booming voice.

Mr. Harbison looked towards the class. "We are happy to welcome a real Superior Court judge. The Honorable Patricia Claymore."

Everyone applauded as everyone took their seats. I glanced over at the Judge, preparing myself to make a statement.

* * *

Glynis was playing the Giant's wife. This would be interesting to see. Joan was asking her questions before me so that meant I needed to listen carefully and make sure I was ready to butt in if Joan got tough. I glanced over at Rove. He had his arms on the table and his head was lying gently on top of them. He glanced over at me and quickly looked away. I went back to listening to Mrs. Giant's testimony. 

Soon it was my turn and I got up to begin my cross-examination.

"This is about more than a pet goose. This is about oppression. History has shown that the rapacious ruling class will always exploit the poor unless someone rises up and-"

Joan jumped up from her seat. "Objection! She's making a speech, right?"

"Sustained." Judge Claymore said sternly. "Get off the soap box and ask a question, counselor?"

Having been reprimanded, I slowly walked over to where Glynis was sitting clutching a handkerchief.

"When Mr. Giant came home, what did you ask Jack to do?" I asked her.

"I told him to hide in the cupboard." She said sniffling.

"Hmm, why?" I asked curiously.

"My husband was a jealous man! I can't talk about this!" she dramatically covered her face with the handkerchief.

Well we won't be clearing a spot for her Oscar. "So you were afraid that he would kill Jack if he saw him." I shrugged my shoulders at the judge and turned around, giving Girardi a confident look.

"Rebuttal, Ms. Girardi?" the Judge asked.

I looked at Luke and he gave me a smirk as I sat down, feeling very proud of myself.

I looked up during Joan's rebuttal and…did Glynis just squawk? I glanced at Luke, who was chuckling. I shook my head. That was a priceless moment.

"So if Jack hadn't stolen the goose, he would have escaped without ever waking up Mr. Giant and we wouldn't be here today…" Joan glanced at the Judge.

I shook my head and stood up. "Objection! Leading the witness!"

The Judge looked at me. "Overruled. Answer the question, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. Well wasn't this just a bunch of dandy fun?

After Glynis answered the question, Joan turned and gave me a grin. I looked down and made some notes, ignoring the look on her face. She was going down.

* * *

We got to take a five-minute break. Luke, Adam, Joan and I went into the hall to get something to drink. While Adam, Joan and I got something from the food and drink table, Luke hung back to talk to Glynis. 

"Nice job, counselor!" Joan declared. "But wait till my cross-examination. Your toast, bean boy." She said to Adam.

"I don't know." Adam mused. "Grace is on fire."

I was getting a drink of water from the cooler. "Law is such a joke. You can manipulate it however you want! Well I did." I said smugly.

"Hmm. Hah. There are still absolutes. There is such a thing as innocence…and guilt." Joan said as she ate.

"Says who?" I countered casually.

Joan continued to eat. "Says very important people."

"Can we talk?" someone said loudly.

I looked up and there she was. My heart dropped and my stomach twisted into tiny coils. I had been doing so well until she came along.

"I'm kinda busy." Adam replied looking around.

I stayed silent, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Bonnie." Joan said casually looking at her.

Bonnie walked closer to Adam looking upset.

"Are you okay?" Joan asked concerned. I took a sip of my water to keep from saying anything.

"You can give me two minutes. I think I deserve that." She looked miserable.

I looked at Adam. He just had the same cold look on his face. He didn't say anything to her. Joan finally realized something was up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Adam glanced over at me and shrugged. Joan looked at me and I just looked at my drink. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to see the look on her face. Bonnie finally hurried off.

"What was that all about?" Joan asked, looking confused.

Adam looked at her. "Nothing. Um I lo…lost some of her art supplies."

Art supplies? How long did you have that excuse handy, Rove?

Joan just looked at him like she didn't believe a word he said.

"She's a freak!" he said.

I just looked at him incredulously. You give her a part of your soul that belonged to your girlfriend and you call her a freak. This situation was unbearable and uncomfortable. Where was Luke?

Joan looked at me one more time before stepping towards Adam. "Adam-" she started.

"Please return to the courtroom!" the scrawny kid called. "Court is back in session."

Adam turned and headed towards the classroom. I followed, leaving Joan standing at the table.

* * *

I sat down at the table and looked at Adam. He looked at me like he didn't believe this was happening. Not knowing what would happen next, I waited for the cross-examination. 

"Your witness, Ms. Girardi." The Judge stated.

Joan was flipping through her notes as if she were lost in thought. I could tell that she was thinking about what happened in the hallway more than the trial.

"Um…Jack I understand you sold a cow, why?" she asked.

"It wasn't making milk anymore." Adam said in a soft tone. I looked from him to Joan.

"And what did you get for it?" Joan asked going back to another page in her notebook.

"Magic beans." He replied. "I was hungry."

Joan sat up, blinking rapidly. "Is that why you…" she let out a sigh. "…Climbed up to the Giant's house?"

Adam looked down. "Yeah. I was hungry."

I watched them with a heavy heart. It seemed like Joan was figuring out what must have gone on earlier. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for what could come next. But Adam deserved everything Joan gave her so who was I to say anything?"

"Hungry?" Joan looked at him accusatorily.

"Yeah. I already said that." I could feel Adam's eyes on me and I looked down before looking at Joan.

Joan got up. "So maybe it was your hunger that diminished your mental capacity. You weren't thinking clearly."

"Yeah that's right." He said.

Joan looked down at her notes. "That would explain why you…stole the goose from the giant because if you were thinking clearly you would have realized…" Joan looked like she was in pain and I could feel it from across the room. "…How much you were risking by going over there…right?"

Adam looked up. "I guess."

I glanced over at Joan as she continued asking her questions.

"But you needed to satisfy your hunger. That's all you were thinking about right?" Joan looked over at him. I could see the anger written on her face.

Adam looked small from where he was sitting. "Yeah. But um…" He answered.

I looked away from them when Luke spoke. "Grace, isn't she leading the witness? Shouldn't you object or something?"

I looked down, not giving him an answer. What was I supposed to say to him?

"You're lying." She said.

Adam looked shocked.

"Mrs. Giant had just given you a huge breakfast, isn't that right?" she asked, anger in her voice."

"Yeah." Adam answered meekly.

"So you weren't really hungry when you stole the Giant's goose, were you? You just took it because you wanted it!"

I watched them, knowing I should object but not wanting to say anything. Adam deserved what he was getting. I could sense Luke's confusion but I wouldn't stop her.

"That's the only reason, isn't it?" Joan asked.

Adam looked down. He knew this was more about him than the trial.

"I'll rephrase the question!" Joan cried, her voice nearly cracking. Do you believe that just because you want something that means it's okay for you to take it no matter the consequences are?" she asked.

Adam didn't look at her.

"Answer the question!"

I could hardly listen to this anymore. It was getting more painful to listen to.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Adam said meekly.

Yeah you were thinking with the WRONG head.

"Did you need to steal the goose to survive or did you just want it?" Joan's hand flew to her face. I realized she was crying.

"I felt like I needed it." Adam said softly.

I looked at Joan as she continued to question him.

"You stole the goose and you didn't care who you hurt in the process, did you?"

Adam looked at her pleadingly. It was almost pitiful. "It wasn't like that." He said shaking his head slightly.

"Then what was it like?" Joan asked.

Adam looked away.

Joan shook her head. "What?"

I squirmed slightly in my seat. I didn't want to say anything but I knew I had to. I reluctantly spoke up.

"Objection. Badgering the witness."

"I'm done, the prosecution rests!" Joan said bitterly.

She turned and walked back to her seat. I looked at Adam once again finding myself asking who he was.

* * *

Joan won the trial. Somehow I didn't feel upset about that. The whole hallway incident had taken up the last part of the trial and the tension was so thick you could hardly cut it with a knife. 

As everyone left the room, I began to gather up my things as Luke excitedly talked about the whole process. How could he not notice the pain we were all in?

"See?" Luke started. "The laws are precise, Grace. It has a mathematical construct into which the moral variables must be placed. I mean your idealism has no part in it."

"Zip it dude!" I finally said unable to listen to him any longer.

Finally Luke noticed something was up. I heard Mr. Harbison congratulate Joan. She didn't look happy at all.

I turned to look at her, guilt written all over my face at the secret I was keeping from her.

"Well!" Joan raised her arms and then dropped them. "It looks like everyone knows something but me."

I looked away from her.

"I'm definitely out of the loop here." Luke said softly.

I looked at Girardi. "I think we should leave you two alone?"

"Yeah I think so too." She replied.

Luke and I turned away and walked out the door. We stood in the hallway with him facing the door and me standing to the side. He looked at me and noticed how I looked.

"Grace?" he asked.

I looked up and shook my head. "What?" I asked.

"What happened in there?" He looked confused.

I looked towards the door and sighed. How could I tell him?

I looked towards the door then turned to face him. "You'll find out later, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly and we waited a couple of minutes. The door opened and I turned to see Joan walk out, tears streaming down her face. She looked at me as if she knew that I had known this whole time. I looked away, guilt flowing through my body. I had a feeling of what just went on in that room.

All last year I had watched as they played cat and mouse, taking forever to get together and watched them become a couple. I saw a teenage boy open up to the first girl he ever loved. Now one year later, I watch as that same teenage boy crushed the girl's heart in one giant move. In the process he had broken my heart too. He's not the same person I used to know. He's different now. He may be my friend but he's different and he not only put Girardi through the wringer, but myself also. How long will I have to watch those two walk away from each other in the hallway? How will I settle my boyfriend down when he finds out what was done to his sister? And how I will be able to cope being in the middle once again?

Here's to playing tug of war with Grace again.


End file.
